


Elijah Mikaelson: NSFW Headcanons

by anotherhinnyfan



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/F Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhinnyfan/pseuds/anotherhinnyfan
Summary: A collection of smutty headcanons that I was requested to write on Tumblr, all of them are written in bullet points. General warnings are tagged above and each part will be individually tagged as well. 18+ only. <3
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Elijah Mikaelson/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. ruined lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> 18+, i do not consent to minors reading this.  
> warnings: degradation kink, sugar daddy undertones if you squint, elijah buys you a lot of expensive lingerie, then proceeds to rip it off

  * you’re on your way back home from your last final exam ever, and there are butterflies flocking in your stomach—elijah had texted you saying he was at your place, along with a surprise for you, a congratulations-on-finishing-college gift
  * you can’t wait to see what it is, impatiently fidgeting behind the steering wheel, and you don’t think you’ve ever driven home faster
  * after you scramble with your house keys and push the door open, you see him standing not five feet away and you run and throw yourself into his arms with so much force that a normal man would have been literally bowled over. “hi baby,” he chuckles into your hair, giving you a light kiss on the head, “i take it the exam went well?”
  * “yep,” you throw your head back and beam at him, “definitely getting an a+ on it!” you burrow your head back into the soft cotton of his shirt, reveling in the comfort that it brings you every time
  * “that’s my girl,” he praises, putting a finger on your chin to pull it up, leaning forward to kiss you on the lips, so slow and passionate that you feel dizzy when he pulls away, “ _now_ you get your present. are you ready?”
  * you nod enthusiastically and hold his hand as he leads you into your bedroom. he’s tidied it up a little you notice, the dirty laundry basket is empty, and the floor is void of crumpled up pieces of paper and energy bar wrappers, but the biggest difference is the very large white box on your bed with a white bow set atop it
  * “go ahead,” he says quietly, a small smile on his face as he gestures for you to see what was in the box. you run over to the bed and move the ribbon that was covering the writing on the box: _agent provocateur_
  * you let out an audible gasp—their price range was so far out of your league that you’d never even dreamt of owning a set by them—making his smile grow a little
  * with shaky hands, you lifted the lid on the box and you think your heart skips a few beats—you see so many gorgeous silks and laces and mesh and you realise: it’s not just one set, its _five_
  * you run your fingers over them in awe, very lightly for fear of spoiling them somehow. “elijah, i can’t believe you bought all of this for me,” you say, mouth still slightly open from the shock of it all
  * “i can assure you that my motives were completely selfish,” he teases as he walks towards you and sits on the opposite side of the bed. “do you want to try them on?”
  * you look at him as though he’s lost his mind bc _of course you want to try them on_ , and so you step into the bathroom with the box in your hands, ready to give elijah the fashion show of a lifetime
  * the bold red lace bra and panties, the pastel pink babydoll, the pretty powder blue satin negligee, the sexy black corset: each set makes him more riled up than the last, but you’ve saved the best one
  * a sheer white lace bra that accents your nipples and the curve of your breasts perfectly, with a matching lace thong, white garters and stockings to complete the outfit—it somehow made you look innocent and utterly sinful at the same time
  * when you step out of the bathroom all coy, elijah feels his pants tighten instantly to the point of discomfort
  * you walk over to him and straddle his lap, your core right over his growing hard-on, whispering a “how do i look?” and its almost like something _snaps_ and he is absolutely feral
  * he flips you over onto your back, grinding against you as he kisses you; his hands travel down between your legs and flick over the lace that is already growing wet—in one harsh movement, its completely ripped off
  * you whine in protest—this was your favorite set—but he hushes you with more kisses, “i’m sorry baby, i couldn’t resist—i promise i’ll buy you more”
  * his fingers dance circles around your clit, while he pushes the thin fabric of the bra aside and takes your nipple in his mouth; the combined sensation makes your brain go a little fuzzy, you’re so agonizingly close to coming and you can’t help the moans leaving your mouth
  * the first orgasm is like electricity—it courses through you quickly, reaching your extremities, and wears off relatively soon, leaving small aftershocks behind
  * he pulls his trousers down, freeing his throbbing shaft; a few moments and strokes later, he’s inside you and there’s no other word for how you feel other than _ecstatic_ when you feel him move
  * you beg him to go harder, and you see his mocha eyes turn black with lust—he snaps his hips against yours, making you scream. “oh, so this is what you like?” he taunts, “to be fucked like a whore?”
  * you can’t even speak, all you can hear are your garbled moans. the pace he was fucking you at, with the filthy words coming out of his mouth—you were coming around him for the second time and it was all he could do to stop himself from exploding right there
  * you’re already exhausted but he’s not done with you just yet. gently, he lifts you up and flips you so that you’re the one on top. “come on baby, i want you to give me one more, want to feel you come on my cock again. there’s a good girl,” he coos as you straddle him properly, pushing through your exhaustion to line your entrance with his tip
  * he hisses and curses when you sink down on his length, taking all of him in—you start rolling your hips, grinding against his body to provide some friction to your clit
  * he spanks your ass, the sting makes you go a little faster until you’re properly riding him, bouncing up and down as he purred in that mockingly sweet voice, “you’re taking my cock so well, baby, you’re a good little slut, aren’t you?”
  * “ _answer me,_ ” he growls, slapping your thigh just hard enough for it to hurt. you have tears in your eyes, almost delirious at this point, as you choke out a “yes, i’m your good little slut”
  * the grin on his face is almost evil, “aw, poor baby can barely speak,” he mocks, making you flush with embarrassment. “that’s okay, you don’t need words to come for me again.” he bucked his hips up to meet your movements and that was the start of your third orgasm—like fire, slowly consuming your entire body
  * your walls clenching around him was finally too much to handle, and with a strangled string of curse words, he came undone inside you




	2. dirty texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you send elijah a dirty text at a family dinner to try and spice things up and he is not. pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ only, i do not consent to minors reading this.  
> warnings: breathplay, orgasm denial, you call elijah 'sir'

  * so, imagine you’ve been dating elijah for months now, very close to a year
  * being with him was amazing and you really couldn’t complain, he was the perfect gentleman
  * but that was part of the problem – he treated you like you were made of glass
  * you’re human so no matter how hard it was for him (no pun intended) he always held back during sex, afraid that he might hurt you somehow
  * and no matter how many times you told him that you wanted him to be a bit rougher, he refused, terrified that he wouldn’t be able to control himself
  * at this point, you’re just extremely frustrated, _until_
  * you remembered seeing a trend on social media a while ago where people send their partners a dirty text in front of their friends/family
  * and that’s exactly what you were going to do, only you were going to take it up a notch
  * so, you planned a nice dinner party at your apartment for all the mikaelsons and while hope was helping you to set the table before dinner, you took the opportunity to set your plan in motion
  * you watched from the corner of the room as elijah heard the _ping_ of his phone and looked at his messages
  * imagine his surprise when he saw a picture of you, completely nude with the dress you were wearing tonight pooled at your ankles, posing oh-so-provocatively just for him
  * if you hadn’t been watching him, you wouldn’t have noticed the way his eyes widened by just a millimeter before he composed himself and slid his phone back into his pocket
  * you’d already known that it would take more than that to get a rise out of him
  * activate phase 2 of the plan
  * everyone was complimenting you on the food, and you discreetly crept your hand onto his thigh under the table, pleased to notice the minute clench of his jaw at your touch
  * you trailed your fingers higher and higher until you felt him harden under you
  * you palmed him like this for just a few seconds more before retreating your hand to his knee, where it would stay throughout dinner
  * couldn’t have everyone knowing what you were doing, after all
  * and elijah’s normally stellar self-control was wearing very thin – honestly, all he wanted was to bend you over the table and take you right there
  * but unfortunately, he would have to withstand this torture for a while longer
  * finally, when everyone had said their goodbyes and left, he turned around, but you weren’t there
  * you had sneaked off into the kitchen to ‘do the dishes’, but it wasn’t long before you sensed him burning holes into your back from the doorway
  * “wasn’t it nice to have everyone here at the same time?” you said, acting innocent, but he just hummed in response
  * suddenly, you felt his warmth as he pressed his body against yours, making you gasp
  * “so, you think it’s acceptable to tease me like that in front of my family, hmm?”, his voice nothing more than a low growl in your ear that already had you clenching your thighs together
  * but you decided to keep the plan going, turning around in his arms to look at him with those big doe eyes ,“did you not like it?”
  * he just chuckled, a sound that would normally make you smile but this time it made you shake where you stood, and he slid a hand up your skirt to squeeze your ass, hard
  * “whether i liked it or not is immaterial. that was not very nice of you, baby. and now you have to learn your lesson, do you understand?”
  * you nodded your head quietly, still trying to wrap your head around this dominating side of him you’d never seen
  * his hand flew up to your jaw, holding your face, forcing you to look at him
  * “i asked you a _question_ , baby. do you understand?”
  * “yes… sir.” you added the sir as an afterthought, but judging by the way his eyes darkened, he liked that word quite a lot
  * “good girl,” he said, his voice still low, “now, I’m going to give you ten seconds to get to the bedroom before me. if you can be good and do that for me, i’ll go easy on you.”
  * there was a mischievous glint in his eye when you looked up at him with just a hint of confusion because there was _no way_ you could beat him with his super speed
  * but then he started _counting_ , and you made a run for it
  * eight seconds and you were almost there, a step away from the doorknob, when he appeared in front of the door in a blur
  * his smirk was almost evil as he purred, “ _too slow._ ”
  * he opened the door and you stepped inside, both incredibly nervous and excited
  * “strip,” he commanded, so you unzipped your dress, letting it fall to your ankles, leaving you completely naked
  * he smirked again, circling your body, taking in every inch of you, “well isn’t this familiar,” he said in that deep velvety voice of his, as he pulled out his phone to show you the picture you had sent him
  * “why did you send me this, hmm? what did you expect from it?” he asked, his warm breath on your neck sending shivers down your spine. “speak up, baby,” he said in a warning tone when you didn’t reply
  * “i- i wanted you to be rough with me tonight. you always refuse when i ask you to so i thought if i teased you, if i wore you down i could– ”
  * you were cut off by his hand wrapping around your throat, restricting your airway
  * “i think I’ve heard enough,” he said, cocking his head to the side and smiling almost maliciously as he saw your eyes widen like saucers, “my baby wants rough, then that’s exactly what she’ll get.”
  * you were still reeling from the lack of oxygen as he practically threw you onto the bed and kissed you like it was the last time that he ever would
  * his lips made their way down your neck, to your chest, to your stomach
  * until he was kneeling in front of you, and spreading your thighs apart, exposing yourself to him
  * he laughed wickedly when he saw how wet you were already, and ran his fingers up and down your soaked folds, before he used his tongue
  * _good lord that tongue_
  * every time you squirmed under him, he’d stop and slap your inner thigh, “ _don’t_ move, baby.”
  * and _right_ when you were on the edge, when you could feel yourself about to cum, he stopped
  * you whined in frustration and confusion, but he just laughed again, “you think i’d let you off that easy? oh, baby. we have a _long_ way to go.”
  * he edged you over and over again with his tongue and his fingers, so many times you lost count and by the time he was satisfied you were a teary, quivering mess
  * he finally undressed himself, freeing his very hard shaft, and lined himself up with you
  * that first thrust was absolute _heaven_ , so good you thought you might come right there but you knew that that would not end well for you
  * he taunted you endlessly as he fucked you, “so this is all you wanted, hmm? to be fucked like a whore?”
  * “that’s why you teased me the whole night, isn’t it? you just needed me to be inside you, fucking you stupid. _such_ a needy little baby.”
  * he grunted and groaned as he drove in and out of you relentlessly, and brought a hand to your neck again, squeezing just tight enough
  * the metal of his daylight ring biting and burning against your skin was _delicious_
  * you could feel yourself getting closer and closer, “sir, i- i need to cum,” you cried
  * “don’t you _dare_ cum yet,” he hissed, his hold on you tightening, “you will hold it until I say so, do you hear me?”
  * “yes sir,” you choked out, trying desperately to hold off your orgasm, screwing your eyes tight shut
  * fortunately for you, elijah wasn’t that far behind and it wasn’t long before he gave you your permission
  * “look at me, baby,” he said, “come for me now. i want to see you fall apart under me.”
  * you came on demand, your orgasm washed over you like a flood as you screamed his name, your back arching, whole body trembling
  * the sight of it alone made him come undone, uttering a string of curse words as he spilled himself inside you 
  * you were completely spent, your body still feeling the aftershocks of your high
  * then he felt guilty looking at your limp form, wondering if he went too far
  * “i’m sorry if that was too much–“
  * but you cut him off, “it was perfect, elijah. thank you.”
  * and you gave him a cheeky smile before you kissed him again, and you both knew that your sex lives were about to get a _whole lot_ more interesting




	3. distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in the early months of the pandemic: you're still struggling to get used to working from home, and it doesn't help when your boyfriend is such a great distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ only, i do not consent to minors reading this.

  * working from home was really starting to bug you—you didn’t have a designated office space in your tiny apartment, so you had to work at your dining table, which always ended in it being covered in a mess of files and paperwork
  * your working hours were all messed up, you were tired all the time and your diet was solely takeout at this point
  * you were working on a report your boss had put you in charge of (you had been asked to send it over in a couple hours and you were trying to finish it and perfect it) when you heard a knock on the door
  * looking through the peephole, you saw a man standing there, holding a few grocery bags to his chest, and inadvertently covering his face
  * you knew it was elijah, but you were surprised to see him—he was supposed to have arrived much later in the evening when you were off work
  * **“hey, you,”** you said as you pulled the door open, **“you’re a few hours early, i’m still on the clock.”**
  * he brushed past you, manoeuvring himself so that you wouldn’t get whacked by the bags in his arms, **“i know, but i _also_ know that you don’t have any proper food in that fridge,”** he said, opening the refrigerator to reveal its mostly empty shelves, proving his point, **“and i didn’t want you to starve.”**
  * after setting the bags on the counter, he walked over to you slowly and leaned in for a kiss, **“and perhaps i missed you as well,”** he added with a sheepish smile
  * you giggled, but told him that you had to get back to work—he’d just have to find something to keep him occupied for the next few hours
  * so, he decided to tidy up your apartment for you a little, just putting all the groceries away, folding your laundry and keeping it in your closet, and prepping some food for dinner, but by the time he was done, you were _still_ working
  * he tried to distract himself with netflix, but everything was boring to him, he just wanted _you_
  * **“when do you think you’ll be able to stop for today?”** his voice came from right behind you, you had been so absorbed that you hadn’t even realised that he had made his way over to you
  * **“i just need to finish typing up this report and then i’ll pretty much be done. there’s only a bit left to do,”** you assured him, eyes never leaving the screen and fingers still tapping furiously at the keyboard
  * and normally, he’d leave it at that but today wasn’t like other days, he’d missed you for so long and he felt so bad seeing you hunched over your laptop like you were
  * **“can you at least sit on my lap while you work? i’ve missed just being able to touch you.”** you rolled your eyes a little but you indulged him, getting up so he could take his place on your chair and you could take yours on his lap and go back to work
  * his hands rubbed up and down the sides of your waist over your t-shirt, something he often did when you were anxious, and it worked—you became much less tense and relaxed against his body
  * you were so close to him, it was like he was surrounded by a heady mist of your tropical shampoo and strawberry body lotion, but underneath it was the most intoxicating scent of all— _you_
  * before, he just wanted you near him but _now_ , now he wanted you writhing underneath him
  * really, he couldn’t help himself or his fingers slowly trailing down your waist and hips to your exposed thighs, dancing circles over your skin in a way that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up
  * **“elijah,”** you murmured in a warning tone, but he acted as if he didn’t hear, his right hand travelling up the soft expanse of your thighs and coming to rest between them, fingers brushing against your clothed centre
  * and you were already beginning to lose your composure as you let out a soft moan—it had been a while since he’d been able to touch you, or since you had had enough time to take care of yourself
  * his hand moved and slipped under the waistband of your shorts and panties, finding your clit in expert time and rubbing alternatively gentle and harsh circles around it
  * **“something distracting you, baby? come on, you still have to finish the report,”** he said when he noticed your fingers fall away from the keyboard, but never letting up on your clit
  * an involuntary whimper fell from your lips as you understood his cruel game—you wouldn’t be able to cum until the report was done—and you began to type again with shaky fingers
  * how you managed to even get three-quarters of it done while he had his hands on you like that, you’ll never know
  * you weren’t finished yet, but you were so needy, you couldn’t help but grind desperately against his hand, needing release, but he used his free hand to still the movement of your hips with his bruising grip
  * **“don’t be greedy now,”** he warned, his voice soft but laced with venom, **“you haven’t finished yet, have you, pretty girl?”**
  * and with a soft whine, you forced yourself to keep your eyes open and keep typing even though you felt as if you could explode any second
  * until you finally, _finally_ typed in your last word—you didn’t even bother trying to read the whole thing over, you just emailed it hastily to your boss—and you choked out a pitiful **“i’m done now”**
  * **“good girl,”** he purred in your ear, **“ _now_ you get your reward.”** he rubbed circles around your clit faster as you ground down to meet his fingers and you were already starting to tip over the edge
  * your moans were getting louder and more pathetic, spurring him on ( **“that’s it baby, cum for me, cum all over my hand”** ), until that white-hot pleasure started spreading through your entire body till you were shaking like a leaf, trying to catch your breath
  * you felt gentle kisses on your neck, and two hands picking you up and placing you on something soft—the sofa, you presumed—and then he was above you, caressing your face and kissing you again
  * **“you did very well for me, baby,”** he cooed, **“but _i’m not done with you yet._ ”**



**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! remember to leave a kudos or comment if you really liked it. find me (and more of my work) on tumblr @elijahs-wife and come talk to me! i love interacting with my readers <3 have a great day/night!


End file.
